The subject disclosure generally relates to improving the web browsing experience of a user, and, in particular, to detection and warnings regarding undesirable, untrustworthy and/or malicious sites.
While viewing online content a user may be provided with links to additional content related to the displayed content. For example, on blogs and other user generated content sites, users may post related content using links to the additional or related content. Similarly, links to blogs, articles and other online content may be provided within posts, blogs or other user-generated internet content.
Because the content is represented simply using a hyperlink or link to the content, there is an increased danger of the links directing the user to an untrustworthy, malicious or undesirable destination site. Often spammers may use comments to blogs, posts or articles to post links to malicious internet sites and content. Currently, the safeguard to such malicious content is the use of internet filtering mechanisms, which warn the user once the user has been directed to the site after clicking on the link. This solution is limiting as it leads to the user being redirected from their original position within the internet and may not always cover all sites that may be malicious or otherwise undesirable for the user.
Thus, it may be desirable to facilitate an improved and efficient method of detecting malicious or undesirable sites and providing warning to the user.